It Started With a Kiss
by ichigo akira
Summary: [COMPLETED[Ginji x Natsumi] A simple kiss made Amano Ginji's power uncontrollable. Who will be able to stop it?
1. The Beginning

:) 'Ellow! Ichigo Akira here! Since I'm a big fan of Ginji x natsumi, I decided to make a fic dedicated to them.

Although my grammar is kind of bad, please do enjoy this fic!

**Disclaimer**: Randou Ayamine-sensei and Yuuya Aoki-sensei own Get Backers. I don't! T.T

[**Get Backers**] [**It Started With a Kiss...**] [**Chapter One**] [**The Beginning**]

Amano Ginji stared blankly at the sky, trying to figure out what had made him so... blank. He couldn't think. He couldn't even feel anything.

"Yo, Ginji! Got any luck?" Midou Ban, his partner, asked.

"Huh—what?" Ginji replied unexcitedly, which was so not Ginji. Ban stared at the other dakkanya silently, investigating what was wrong with him.

"Ginji... You're weird," Ban said. "Maybe I need to call a doctor. Oh. Damn. We don't have any money. Maybe someone could help us. How about that Ren girl? Oh, she lives in Mugenjou..."

"Ban-chan, I'm not sick," Ginji cut Ban's words.

"So? What's up with you?"

"With me? No, I'm fine—"

Ban stopped Ginji and looked directly to Ginji's eyes. "Listen. I'm your _partner_. Don't lie, Ginji."

Ginji, got caught by Ban like that, sighed. "I don't know, Ban-chan. I'm feeling weird since yesterday..."

"Yes, you sure have," Ban replied and lighted up his cigarette. "Last night, you couldn't control your electric power... You almost broke my car and you made Honky Tonk a total mess, ya know?"

"Yeah," Ginji smiled sadly. "I couldn't control my power... I..."

"Ginji, you didn't turn into the Raitei again, did you?" Ban interrupted.

"No! Of course not! I've kept my promise not to change to Raitei ever again!" Ginji defended himself.

"Okay, whatever had happened, keep searching for a customer! We're broke, ya know," Ban tapped Ginji's head and stood up. "If you remember anything that made you act like that, call me, 'kay?"

"All right..." Ginji sighed.

**-----------o0o-----------**

"Gin-chan! Ban-san!" Natsumi greeted as the Get Backers entered Honky Tonk.

"Yoooo Natsumi-chan!" Ginji said.

Pore put his newspaper down a little, tried to get an eye contact from one of the dakkanyas. "So, how's today?"

"No luck," replied Jagan no Otoko coldly.

"My, my... Guess you can't pay now..." Pore continued reading his newspaper.

"Feh! You sounded just like Akabane like that," Ban sat down.

"Akabane? Did someone just say 'Akabane'?" Ginji—transformed into Tare-Ginji—held Ban's shirt tight. "Ban-chan... I'm scared..."

"Baka. Why would that stupid Dr. Jackal come here anyway?"

"Is it just my ears, or did I just hear someone just called me stupid...?" a tingle followed by a very familiar voice said. "Konnichiwa, Get Backers..."

"A-A-A-Akabane-san..." Tare-Ginji backed and hid behind Ban's feet.

"What are you doing here, Jackal?!" Ban asked. His eyes stared directly to a smiling man in front of him.

"My, my... Since when having a nice cup of tea is unauthorized?" Dr. Jackal answered, still smiling, of course. "A cup of tea," he ordered to Pore.

"A cup of tea coming, Sir," Pore said. "Natsumi, sugar."

"Hai, dozo!" Natsumi gave Akabane a cup of tea and sugar.

"Arigatou gozaimashita..." Akabane smiled started drinking his tea.

"Ban-chan... We better get going..." Ginji whispered. Ban nodded in agreement.

"He must have a reason why he went here. This is too weird," Ban murmured back.

"Now where are you going, Get Backers?" Akabane asked and turned around.

"I-Iie... We... just... have something to do... And... We should go... like.... right now...!!" Ginji ran to the door with tears filled in his eyes. _'Why is this happening to me? Kami-sama is so mean!'_

"Ginji! Watch where you're go—"

Too late.

"Ginji! Natsumi! You two okay?"

_'Okay. I'm dizzy. I bumped into someone and... I think my lips just 'touched' something soft... What is it?'_

Ginji opened his eyes and found something was not right. He stared. 1 second... 2 seconds... 3 seconds... 4 seconds... 5 seconds...

"N-Natsumi-chan?" Ginji's face turned bright red when he realized what he was doing. "I-I didn't mean to—err—kiss you... G-gomen ne!" Electricity crackled in his hand slowly.

"N-no! Ginji-san! That's really fine..." the pink-faced Natsumi sat up.

"My, my... How could you do that to your girlfriend, Ginji-kun?" Akabane teased [A/N: Wait—WHAT?!? _TEASED_?!??? o.O;;]

"G-girlfriend...?" Ginji's face turned even redder. Then, suddenly, thunder came out of his body, spreaded and hit everything inside the Honky Tonk.

"Oi!! Ginji!! Stop it!! You wanna kill us or what?!??" Ban screamed.

"B-Ban-chan..." Ginji said in terror. "I can't stop it. It's out of my control!"

"WHAT?!? Ban cried. "Pore, Natsumi, and—err—Akabane! Everyone out now!" he ordered. Pore and Natsumi did.

"Can't control your own power, ne?" Akabane asked coldly. "My, my... You sure are dangerous, Ginji-kun..."

"Don't get near me, Akabane-san! Really! You're gonna get hurt! I mean it!" Ginji told Akabane.

"Although you say it, I still want to—" his words were cut as his body flew and bumped into the wall. Somewhat unexpected, Akabane smiled. "My, my... What a powerful power you have, Ginji-kun..."

"Akabane-san... Whatever it is in your head right now don't do it! I'm begging you!" Ginji cried in horror.

"Nothing dangerous, Ginji-kun, but I want to do it..." Dr. Jackal replied, then smiled evilly.

"N-no!! Ban-chan!! BAN-CHAN!! Help me!!"

**-----------o0o-----------**

Ginji, with eyes filled with terror, woke up and realized that he was hugging Ban tight.

"Ginji, what the..." the eye-glassed man opened his eyes slowly, and screamed when he realized what Ginji was doing. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!? Get off me!!"

"Ban-chan..." Ginji said, ignoring Ban's words, but let go of him anyway. "I remember..."

"What do you remember? This should be important..."

"How it began... How my power became uncontrollable..."

[**To be Continued**]


	2. The Reason

Chapter Two up! Please enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Get Backers... yet -evil laughs- (Tare-Ginji: "No! The anime and manga of Get Backers are owned by Randou Ayamine-sensei and Yuuya Aoki-sensei! You can't take it! If you dare to do that, Ban-chan and I will take it back to them!" Akira: "-sighs- Fine...")

(**Get Backers**) (**It Started With a Kiss...**) (**Chapter Two**) (**The Reason**)

"So?" Ban lighted up his cigarette and blew out smoke. "How did it happen?"

"Ban-chan... You remember yesterday, at the Honky Tonk?" Ginji started.

"Of course. I mean, you were outta control, and even Akabane wasn't able to stop you!"

"N—Yes, but that's not what I mean. I felt uncontrollable after I... Errr... Eh..." Natsumi's picture popped out in his brain, causing the sounds of cracks from the ex-Raitei's hands, and spreaded.

"Woah! Calm, Ginji, calm!" Ban said in horror. He remembered how that power of his friend's hit everything near him yesterday. Ban's Ladybug almost broke because of it.

"Ban-chan... It's... RUN BAN-CHAN! RUN!!" Ginji cried.

"What the...??" Ban mumbled as he ran. And the Honky-Tonk accident happened again.

Ban saw his partner in amazement. Ginji was... powerful. Actually, he had always been like that but... Now, something was different...

Meanwhile, the blond get backer tried to calm down. _'Ginji, be calm...'_ he said to himself. _'Be calm...'._ Ginji closed his eyes, took a deep breath. And finally, the electricity slowly disappeared. "Ban-chan, I—"

"BAKA!!!" Ban said and punched Ginji slowly

"AW! Ban-chan! What was that for?!??" Ginji protested.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU ASK?? Look at the mess you've made! And—"

Before Ban could continue, a sound of siren stopped him. "Excuse me, but it looks like you've destroyed everything here..." a familiar voice said.

"Ah!! Y... You!!" Ban's eyes were wide-opened. It was the policewoman!

"And... Let's see how much you two should pay for this..." and she started counting with her calculator.

"H-hey! Wait a minute! How did you know we were here?!??"

The policewoman smiled, like she was saying 'Yeah, who else would cause such a terrible chaos?'. "Okay, so you got us, but..."

"My, if I'm not mistaken, you can be charged more than a thousand dollars for this... Or even more if someone in the neighborhood protested to us... Well, I'll see you two soon, and don't forget to pay the money..." and with that, the policewoman went away.

Ban's mouth was opened in terror "A... A... A... A thousand..."

"Bucks?" Ginji peered at Ban who was looking back at him.

"You... You...!!!"

"B-b-but Ban-chaaaann!! I-I-I didn't mean to do that!!" Tare-Ginji whined.

"Oh yeah? And I didn't mean to do _this_," Ban punched Tare-Ginji's head.

"Aaawwww... Ban-chan..."

"Now, you really need some serious explanation how that happened before that darn policewoman caught us again!"

Ginji was silent, and so was Ban.

Finally, the blonde opened his mouth, "Ban-chan..." he paused, then continued, "Yesterday... At the Honky Tonk... I... With N-Na-Natsumi-chan..." he blushed at the 'Natsumi-chan part'.

"You and Natsumi-chan... _what_?"

"Don't you remember? When I was running from Akabane-san... I... Natsumi-chan..."

Ban smiled. He knew exactly where it was going. "You and Natsumi-chan?"

Ginji's face turned even redder. "Erm... Well... I bumped... to her... and..."

"And _what_?" Ban couldn't hide his smile on his lips. Luckily it was pretty dark, so Ginji wouldn't see.

"And—well I... I... Ikissedher" he said quickly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get you..."

"Ikissedher..." the ex-Raitei repeated.

"Ginji..."

"I. KISSED. HER!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Oo... I see..." Ban nodded his head.

"So? Ban-chan? Can you help me with this? I really don't understand, but every time I think about Natsumi-chan, my power is outta control..." he gulped as he heard sounds of cracks from his hands. "Like... right now..."

"Not again..." Ban growled. "Ginji, go!"

"Go? Go where??" he said in terror.

"Go... somewhere else... where it's not near me and where the policewoman won't be able to see you!!"

"And _where_ exactly is that?"

"Just... Go! Run!"

And Ginji did. He just ran... Ran away... As far as he could... But everywhere he went, Natsumi's pisture won't be disappered from his head.

Until finally he reached a big field. Grass, tress, and flowers everywhere. _'Wow, nice place. I wonder if I can take Natsumi-chan he—WHOA! Stop right there, Amano Ginji!!'_ And that was it. Like earlier, lightning came out from his body. It was even longer than the last time. When it was over, Ginji sat and looked around. The place was a mess. Ginji then touched his head. He felt dizzy. _'Kami-sama, what should I do now?'_ He coughed, and he felt his head was heavier... Heavier... Heavier...

(**To Be Continued**)


	3. The Solution

Chapter Three up (like, finally XD)! Sorry for the long update!

**Disclaimer**: Randou Ayamine-sensei and Yuuya Aoki-sensei own Get Backers. I don't. Sniff.

(**Get Backers**) (**It Started With a Kiss...**) (**Chapter Three**) (**The Solution**)

_Gin-chan!_

"Huh? Natsumi-chan?"

_Gin-chan! Over here!_

"Natsumi-chan? What are you doing here?"

_Gin-chan, why are you doing all of this?_

"Natsumi-chan, it's not me, it's--"

_I've had enough! I always help you every time, but now, what did you do to my workplace? You messed it up!_

"But believe me, it was beyond my control!"

_I'm sorry, Gin-chan. Good bye._

"Natsumi-chan wait--"

This can't be happening!

* * *

"Yoo... Earth to Ginji... It's noon already!" 

Ginji's eyes opened, then he sat up. "Ban-chan? Why--"

"That Natsumi girl ran here last night, she said she saw you in the middle of the park," Ban replied as he blew some smoke from his mouth.

"N-Natsumi-chan?" he blushed.

"Yep, and--OH, NOT AGAIN!" Ban cried when he heard some cracks from the blonde get backer.

"Huh... What?" Ginji looked at his hand innocently. "AAAA! What do I have to do? What do I have to do? Ban-chaaaann!"

"Calm, take a deep, deep breath. Yes. Like that. Good. Now, think of something you like--" Lightning began to show up. "--that isn't Natsumi."

The sound of the cracks were still there, but it looked like it somehow worked. Ginji closed his eyes and slowly opened it.

"It's gone! Phew! Thanks, Ban-chan!" Ginji thanked with starry eyes. "Now I don't have to worry again--"

"Wrong." Ban cut. "You _do_ have to worry. It was, luckily, not like yesterday. If your powers become outta control like yesterday again, just doing what you did wouldn't be enough. We have to end it."

"But... How?"

Ban walked away. "Let's go."

"Huh? Where?"

Ban smirked. "To the Honky Tonk."

* * *

"Why are you here again?" Pore greeted--if you can call that a greeting--when he saw the dakkanyas came in. 

"To solve our problems," Ban answered coldly.

"Ginji still can't control his power, eh? Hope it wouldn't be like yesterday again."

Ginji, felt guilty and responsible at the same time, looked down. If it wasn't because Ban placed his hand to Ginji's shoulder, he had been crying.

"So, you've found the way to cure it?"

"Almost." Ban lighted up his cigarette. "At least, I found the reason. About the way to cure it..." Ban gave a sign to Pore to come closer. "Say, where's that girl?" he whispered.

"Natsumi?" Pore asked.

"Yes. I think this is all because of her. No, scratch that, I _know_ this is all because of her."

"I thought so." Pore nodded his head.

"Now, where's she?"

"Oi, Natsumi," Pore called. Ginji turned his head to Pore. Ba-pump. Ba-pump. Ba-pump. His heart was pounding like crazy.

"Yes, Master?" the high school girl showed up, and Ginji couldn't hold it any longer.

Crack. Crack. Crack. His hands were trembling. He held his head and cry out "ARRRRGGGHH!"

"Gin-chan!" Natsumi ran to him. "Are you okay?"

"Stay away," Ginji said.

"What?"

"Stay. Away. From. Me," he told Natsumi.

"But Gin-chan--"

"GO! Don't get near me! Please, Natsumi-chan..."

Natsumi stared at Ginji's teary eyes, then shook her head. "No."

"B-but if you don't go, you... You'll be hurt!"

Ban murmured in Pore's ears. "Let's get outta here."

Looking at Ban's evil smile, he understood right that moment. "Okay. But you have to pay for anything broke because of your friend."

"Feh. Fine! It's a deal! Now let's go!"

Meanwhile, Ginji was still telling Natsumi to go. "Just... Go! You can just leave me here! I'm the cause of all this, so I have to take responsibility of it!"

"No, Gin-chan..." she held Ginji's hand. "It's better for me to be wounded than to leave you!"

"But Natsumi-chan... You can _die_!"

"As long as I'm with you..." she bent closer. "As long as I'm with you, Gin-chan..." Now they were only two inches away. "I'm okay."

Ginji felt something warm on his lips. The feeling... It was like yesterday. He closed his eyes and placed his hands to Natsumi's shoulder.

He opened his eyes slowly. When he realized what he was doing, he blushed and quickly backed. "I-I'm sorry Natsumi-chan! I-I--"

Natsumi's face was even redder. "N-no, _I_'m sorry..."

There was a long silent. The two of them just sat and tried their best not to look at each other.

"Gin-chan," she suddenly called. Ginji's heart skipped a beat.

"Umm... Yeah?"

"Your power," she said. "The cracks..."

"Stopped," Ginji added, unbelievably. "Stopped. Gone." he turned his head to Natsumi. Nothing happened. "It's gone! Thank you, Natsumi-chan!" he hugged her tight in happiness.

"Errr... Gin-chan?"

"Ah! Gomen!" he walked back and flushed.

"It's... It's okay..." she replied.

"I-I can't wait to tell Ban-chan about this!" Ginji exclaimed to cover his nervousness.

Natsumi looked around. "Umm... Gin-chan, come to think of it, where _is_ he?"

"Ara? Pore's gone too," Ginji said.

"Well... Let's find them then," she walked towards the door.

"Ah, wait for me, Natsumi-chan!" Ginji ran to catch up with her.

She put the 'closed' sign at the door and walked away.

Ginji was next to her. He was staring at her right hands, moving forwards and backwards.

His left hand caught it.

Startled, Natsumi looked at him. But Ginji's eyes were looking at the other way, trying not to look to her.

Nevertheless, she smiled and squeezed his hand.

* * *

Two men was looking at two figures went away from the café. They were Ban and Pore, who were on top of the building. 

"HA! I don't have to pay anything now!" Ban laughed happily. "Thanks to Ginji, I won my bet!"

"Bet? What bet? I don't remember betting with you!" Pore protested.

"Well, it was sorta a bet."

"Anyway, Ban, what do you think made him be able to control his powers again?" Pore asked.

Ban blew smokes from his mouth. "Well, if someone get hit in the head and lose their memories, you have to hit them again, right?"

"Uh-huh," Pore nodded.

"Well, in this case, it started with a kiss, and ended with a kiss..."

Pore shook his head. "You and your brain. Sometimes you're just a genius." He sat down and looked at the couple who just came back. "But for them... It's just a start..."

(**Owari**)

* * *

Waiiiii... It's the end! A huge thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed:D 


End file.
